Kiss the Girl
by Helga2
Summary: "Arnold, what does it feel like to be loved?"
1. Lying Is Bad

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Hi!!! I am a new writer! Love Hey Arnold, just became a fan a few weeks ago, my bosses nine year old daughter got me hooked! So here is my first story. I know that the first paragraph sounds a little weird because it's just a quick description of them now and stuff and I apologize for that. Enjoy!! :o)  
  
~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~HA~*~  
Arnold, Helga, and the gang were in their 10th grade of school, and about 16 years old. Phoebe and Gerald have been going out for three years already and still going strong. Phoebe got rid of the glasses and Gerald was still the same. Arnold finally got the nerve to ask Lila out, only to be dumped a few months later. He was taller now, taller than most people, his hair still looked the same, but he got a new wardrobe. Helga grew up to become one of the prettiest girls in school. Her hair was no longer sticking out from the sides, but now always pulled back into a ponytail, or a braid. Helga was still madly in love with Arnold, but since that summer when she told him how she really felt, she decided that he would never feel the same towards her. He looked so scared when she let out all of her feelings; she knew that she never wanted to see that look on him ever again. So she settled for the next best thing; being his friend. The two became closer and better friends through the years. Helga was there for Arnold when his girlfriend Lila of 3 months broke up with him, and he always had a spare cot in his room for Helga whenever Olga came home.   
  
But now something weird was going on. For the past couple of weeks Helga's been coming to school with bruises all over her. Sure Helga was always known for threaten kids that she'd fight them if they ever crossed her, but no one has actually seen Helga in a fight.  
  
Arnold always asked Helga what the problem was, but she always told him, "I got into this huge fight with this guy coming to school today. He tried to mug me so I had to defend myself, but if you think this is bad, you should see him," she'd walk away and Arnold would drop the subject.  
  
This time she wasn't confronted by Arnold, she was confronted by Rhonda in the girls bathroom.  
  
"What happened to you, got into a dog fight?" Rhonda said and laughed. As the years went by and her family got richer, Rhonda became snottier.  
  
Helga growled at her and clamped her hands into fists. She had to come up with something good. She clamed down, crossed her arms across her chest, and said, "No. You see my boyfriend from the High School on the other side of town is just so damn hot that all the other girls want him." She started to move her hands around like she does when she's explaining something, "Those stupid girls don't understand the words, 'No, I'm in love with Helga,' so I show those girls the meaning of 'No'. Tom loves it when I get feisty like that." Rhonda started laughing, "What are you laughing at snob?!"  
  
"You... you... you... have a... a... boyfriend!!" Rhonda said through her fits of laughter. "Ha! That's a joke! It'll be a cold day in hell when somebody can love you!" Rhonda said and left the bathroom.  
  
Helga started crying, she covered her eyes with her hands, and fell to her knees crying.  
Outside at lunchtime...  
  
Even though that there is no recess and no outside playground, the group always sits under the big tree outside and eats their lunches together.  
  
Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Sheena, Eugene and the rest of the gang were already all outside under the tree eating, when Rhonda came out of the school to find her friends.  
  
Helga came out after Rhonda and heard her say, "Listen to this guys." Helga walked up to the tree and hid herself behind the tree so no one could see her. "I just saw Helga in the bathroom, and do you know what she told me!?"  
  
Helga's eyes widened and said to herself, "Please, no! Don't do this!"  
  
"What?" Everyone else asked.  
  
And Rhonda told them exactly what Helga told her. "She says that this boy, Tom, loves it when she gets feisty!"  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Helga heard Arnold say. She smiled, she knew he would stick up for her.  
  
"Haven't you've been listening to what Rhonda said?" Stinky said.  
  
"That is the most lamebrain story I have ever heard! Someone in love with Helga! Seriously guys who could love her!?"  
  
Everyone started laughing harder. Helga covered her ears so she wouldn't hear them and she missed Arnold saying, "I'm sure, Rhonda, that if someone could love you," Arnold looked around, "and love you guys, there has to be someone who can love her!"  
  
But through the laughing, no one could really hear him and for those who did didn't really care.  
  
Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe, stood up. Gerald said something to Arnold and Arnold and Gerald started laughing. As they walked back into the school Helga saw Gerald and Arnold laughing, then heard Arnold say, "Oh my God, that *was* hilarious and true. Oh so true." Helga stared at Arnold wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. She got up and ran into the school. She wasn't watching were she was going and bumped into a laughing Arnold. With him being taller and stronger, he didn't fall down, but she did.  
  
Arnold stopped laughing and said, "Oh sorry Helga, need a hand?" He said and stuck his hand out for her to take.  
  
Helga slapped at his hand and said, "No, football head! I don't need your help!" She said and got up. She glared at him for a quick moment and then ran off.  
  
"Helga?" Arnold called after her. It sort of frightened with what he saw in her eyes. It wasn't a mean glare like "I'll kick your ass if you come near me," but a sad, disappointed glare, like, "How could you do that to me." Helga ran after her and grabbed her arm, "Helga are you mad at me?"  
  
"Oh no!" She said sarcastically, "I'm just so happy with you!!"  
  
"Helga what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Then why are you mad at me?!"  
  
"Didn't you hear me Arnoldo! You... did... NOTHING!!" she poked him in the chest after every word. "So leave me alone!" She pushed him back really hard and ran the other way.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe ran up behind him and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"What did she say?" Phoebe asked. "What did you do?"  
  
"I have no clue. She said that I did nothing and kept poking me," he rubbed his chest in the spot she poked at him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So... what do you guys think??  
  
3/19/03 


	2. Grandparents To The Rescue

Later that night at Arnold's house...  
  
"Why do you think that she never told me about Tom?" Arnold asked Gerald over the phone.  
  
"I've been thinking about that too," Gerald told him.  
  
"And..."  
  
"I came up with nothing, man. But what if it's this character that has been beating her up and now she doesn't know how to get out of the relationship?"  
  
Arnold got mad and made a fist with his hand, "Then I'd break his legs."  
  
Gerald sighed, "Man, I just don't understand why you don't tell her that you like her."  
  
"Gerald, I've already told you! It took us so long just to be friends; I don't want to ruin it. Besides I've always thought that if I told her when I broke up with Lila, she'd think that she was the rebound girl."  
  
"Whatever Arnold."  
  
Arnold was going to say something, but then he had a beep so he said, "Gerald, I got a beep. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Arnold hung up with Gerald and then answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Oh hello Arnold."  
  
Arnold knew it was Miriam Pataki from all the times that she called looking for Helga. "Hello Mrs. Pataki. Helga's not here," Arnold got a little nervous, she never called unless she needed to talk to Helga, "Where's Helga? Is she okay? Is she missing!?"  
  
"Calm down, she's right here. I just need to talk to your grandparents."  
  
"Oh, okay. Please hold." he hung up the phone and went to grandparents' room,   
realizing that she never said that Helga was fine. He shrugged his shoulders and knocked on his grandparents door, his grandmother answered it, "Hi Grandma, Mrs. Pataki is on line 2. Good night."  
  
"Thank you, Arnold. Good night,"  
About 30 minutes later...  
  
Someone knocked on the door and Grandma answered it. When she did she went wide-eyed. "Oh my dear!" she hugged the poor girl and helped her into the downstairs den. "Are you okay?"  
  
Helga was ready to say something nasty when she remembered who she was talking to, "No, not really." She said and started to cry.  
  
"Oh it's okay." she hugged the poor girl again and tried to sooth her with her words.  
  
Grandpa came out of the den and said, "The cot is all set up."  
  
"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Helga changed into her pajamas as Grandma went to find ace bandages and peroxide.  
  
Grandma entered the den with Grandpa right behind her, "Come on let's fix you up."  
  
Grandpa slapped a piece of steak on her eye and said, "Now don't go a wasting that! That's dinner for tomorrow."  
  
Helga smiled and said, "Sure thing Grandpa."  
  
Through the years Helga became so close with Arnold that she was like the Granddaughter that they never had. And they were like a family she always wanted.  
  
Grandpa started to put the ace bandage as Grandma cleaned up her cuts on her arms and legs.  
  
After they were done Helga hugged them both and said, "Thank you. Thank you for being so kind to me and taking care of me. You don't understand how much this all means to me."  
  
"Oh honey, you're part of the family," Grandma said.  
  
"We love you sweetums," Grandpa said.  
  
Helga smiled and said, "And I love you guys."  
  
Grandma gave her some pain killers and told her to go to bed.  
  
"Please don't tell Arnold."  
  
"No, we won't, but maybe you should." Grandma said.  
  
'It's funny,' Helga said to herself, 'this woman can at one minute be insane and then the next be normal.'  
  
"Maybe, but not any time soon,"  
  
"Just take your time. He'll always be there for you." And the two closed the door.  
  
Helga laid down in her carpet and said, "Not anymore he isn't, not anymore."  
To be continued...  
  
I know, not a lot of stuff in this chapter... next one will be better and it'll be up in a few days  
  
3/21/03 


	3. Kiss The Girl

This is the PG chapter. Due to some kissing and talk about abuse. I am sorry that I didn't put a warning in the first chapter that this story does contain talking about abuse. I promise that if I write another story that I will write all warnings in my first chapter. The only actual abuse is in Arnold's dream and you can just pass over it. Near the end Helga talks.   
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night...  
  
Helga's dream...  
  
Helga was in a dark place, she didn't know where she was, so she just ran and ran. It really didn't feel like she was going anywhere, but then she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. It was Arnold. "Arnold?"   
  
Arnold stood above her and started laughing, "Who would ever love you!" and he said it over and over again.   
  
"No! Stop it! Please?!" But he wouldn't stop. She stood up and ran as fast as she could away from Arnold. Not knowing where she was going, she fell into a hole and kept falling. She saw the faces of all her "friends" laughing at her.   
  
"NO!!!!" Helga sat up in her cot screaming. She started panting and said, "It was a dream. All a dream!" Helga smiled, but then remembered where she was. It wasn't a dream. Arnold had laughed at her. He was right. They were all right. Who could ever love her? She got up from her cot, grabbed her bathrobe, and limped into the kitchen to get something cold to drink.  
In another room...  
  
Arnold's dream...  
  
Arnold was in the middle of a peacefully meadow, when he heard someone screaming. "Helga?" He got up from his spot and ran in the direction to which he heard the screaming coming from.   
  
He saw the most awful scene. Helga was being thrown to the ground and being beat up by a skinny dark haired boy. "What are you doing?! Leave her alone!" He rolled up his sleeves and ran after the skinny little nobody.   
  
The kid snapped his fingers and two other guys, taller than he, came and held him down. Arnold was forced to watch this kid hurt the girl he loved. "No! Please don't do this!!" Arnold screamed. But his voice was drowned out by Helga's screams.   
  
"Arnold! Help me! Please!!" But Arnold couldn't move.   
  
"NO!!!" Arnold sat up in his bed sweating and panting. "It was just a dream. All just a dream." But then he remembered, no it wasn't; someone has been hurting Helga.   
  
He kicked his sheets off of him and went down to the kitchen to get something cold to drink.  
When Arnold reached the kitchen he saw someone going through his cupboards. Thinking that it was a burglar he picked up a chair next to the wall and crept into the kitchen. He flicked on the lights and heard the person scream, so naturally he screamed too.   
  
When his eyes adjusted to the bright light he saw who it was, "Helga?"  
  
"What?" Helga said, not being too happy that Arnold has caught her in his house.  
  
Arnold turned the chair backwards and sat on it, "What are you doing here?" He took a good look at her. She was wearing a tank top with a pair of pajama shorts, and her bathrobe hung open. Then his eyes widened. He stood up and said, "Are you okay?" he walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her face.   
  
Helga flinched away and said, "Yeah, just peachy Football Head!"  
  
She grabbed herself a cup and limped to the refrigerator to grab something to drink  
  
Arnold just sat there staring at her, seeing red. "Who did this to you?" he asked through gritted teeth, "Was it your boyfriend?" he said in a almost mocking tone, because he knew that someone who beat up his girlfriend was no real boyfriend.  
  
Helga couldn't believe it; he was still throwing this in her face. Helga turned to him and she had tears forming in her eyes, "There's no boyfriend Arnold," she said in a small whisper.  
  
Arnold was shocked, "So, let me get this straight, you don't have a boyfriend?"   
  
Helga growled, clenched her fists, and said, "See this?" She pointed to a spot besides her, "This is Tom. Tom," she turned to the empty spot, "this is Arnold. Arnold this is Tom." She waved her arms around to show that there was no one there. "No Tom, Arnold! None! He's invisible! I made him up! There is no boyfriend!" her voice went softer, "No one loves me. Just like you said." She looked up at him and started crying.   
  
Arnold looked very confused, "I never said that."  
  
"Wrong Arnoldo! You did! I was there!" Helga said getting ever more upset, "I was behind that tree and when you, Geraldo, and Phoebe came from behind the tree I heard you laughing and said, 'That is the funniest thing I've ever heard.'"  
  
Arnold finally understood why she was so upset at him, "I stood up for you." He said sincerely, "Gerald said something to me about Rhonda and that's why I was laughing." Helga looked a little depressed and a little relieved at the same time. Arnold continued, "I was actually really upset that you never told me about your boyfriend."   
  
"Oh Arnold," she said crying even more, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't of accused you like that." She limped towards him. Arnold walked up to her so that she didn't hurt herself more. Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga as she placed her hands on his bare chest. She sighed and smiled happily. 'It feels so good to be held by him,' she said to herself.  
  
"It's okay Helga, I understand." He loosened his grip on her and looked down at her, "Why did you lie?"  
  
Helga sighed and stuck her head down against his chest, so she didn't have to look him in the eyes, "What was I supposed to say? That my father beats me up?"  
  
Arnold was really shocked and he hugged her a little tighter this time. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well, he did it once and swore that he would never do it again. Of course I believed him Arnold." She told him.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Olga's not so perfect anymore. She went out to a bar, got drunk, met some guy, and then woke up the next morning alone and naked. Dad got mad so instead of telling her he beat me. But then tonight she found out that she's pregnant and can't remember the fathers' name. And well, this time he pushed me down the stairs." Helga paused for a moment, trying not to remember what happened and said, "Surprisingly enough Miriam took dad out and called the cops. She wanted me out of there. She said that I went through enough for one night and that I could talk to the cops later."  
  
"Oh my dear Helga," Arnold said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Helga snuggled her head deeper into his chest and said, "What does it feel like to be loved?"  
  
Arnold stiffened up, pulled away a little, and said, "My grandparents love you."  
  
Helga smiled and said, "I know. But what does it feel like to be loved by that special someone? To be kissed and always be treated like your important to that person?" She asked that last question looking up into his soft blue eyes.  
  
Arnold smiled brightly, leaned forward, and said, "It feels just like this." With every word he got closer and closer to her until his lips touched hers.   
  
Helga felt like she was on cloud nine. She smiled against his lips and that gave Arnold the notion that this was okay with her, so he kissed her a little harder and with a little more passion. Helga slowly ran her hands up his chest and ran her fingers threw his hair.   
  
Arnold moaned slightly. He never felt something so wonderful as her hands in his hair.   
  
After a moment or two the two broke apart; but still in each other's arms.  
  
"Um... so... what exactly do you mean?" Helga asked.  
  
"I mean," Arnold learned down to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Helga G. Pataki.  
  
Helga's eyes widened, "You... you do?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Helga smiled brightly and said, "Say it again."  
  
Arnold smiled and said, "I love you, Helga."  
  
"One more time."  
  
"Hey, when do I get to hear it?" Arnold teased.  
  
Helga smiled and said, "You love me. You really love me, Football head."  
  
Arnold smiled and said, "That's not exactly what I meant."  
  
Helga grew serious and said, "I love you too, Arnold. I always have, ever since I was three years old and you held the umbrella over my head." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.  
  
When they parted the second time Helga yawned and said, "I hate to say this Arnold, but I think we should get back to bed. We still have school tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, come on," Arnold helped Helga walk past the den and to the stairs.  
  
"Uh... Arnold, I'm sleeping in the den."  
  
Arnold grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her close to him, "You think that now that I have you in my life that I am about to leave you alone?"  
  
Helga understood Arnold meant and said, "But I can't climb up the stairs. Not with my twisted ankle."  
  
Arnold smiled, put one arm around her back and one under her legs and picked her up. Helga gasped, "Arnold!" He smiled and carried her up the stairs.  
To be continued...  
  
Author note: I know, they smile a lot in this story, huh? And I'm really sorry that I didn't mention like the abuse and things in my first chapter. I forgot all about that. But I swear in my next story, if I write it, I will make sure to put all warnings in my first chapter.  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!   
  
3/25/03 


	4. The Next Day

Helga woke up the next morning alone. She turned to her side and placed her head in the pillow. She couldn't believe all that's happened in the last few hours. She closed her eyes as she remembered it all. Arnold carried her up to his room, kicked his door closed with his foot, and put her down next to his bed. He untied her belt, which was loosely holding her bathrobe opened and slowly peeled the robe off of her. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. He ran his hands up and down her arms, not being able to get enough of her creamy white smooth skin.  
  
"I love you," he said quietly and kissed her passionate. When they parted her ran his hand through her hair and said, "I want to hold you all night long. Is that all right with you?"  
  
Helga smiled and slowly slid onto his bed and under the covers. He quickly joined her and opened his arms up to her. She slid right into them. She laid her head and one of her hands on top of his chest, while his arms went around her holding her close and tight. Their legs automatically intertwined with each other.  
  
"Thank you," Helga mumbled out a few moments later.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For letting me see how wonderful it feels to be loved," and she kissed him lightly over his beating heart.  
  
"I would gladly do this anytime for you, anytime," and with that the two lovebirds fell asleep.  
~*~Present~*~  
She sighed, rolled over to her back, and pulled out the locket from under her shirt. "Oh my love," she proclaimed to the locket, "my angel with the corn colored hair. We are finally together. All my dreams have finally come true. I..."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Arnold!" she screamed not knowing how much he heard. He was standing there with a towel around his waist and his hair all wet. Apparently he just got out of his private shower. Helga just stared there wide-eyed, "I... well... I..."  
  
Arnold walked over to the bed and grabbed the locket from her hands. He gasped, "The locket!" he laughed, "it was yours?"  
  
"Yes it was mine and still mine, so give it back football head!" she laughed and he laughed. Arnold gasped, "What?"  
  
"That journal with all those poems in it; that was yours!?"  
  
"Uh... yeah... pretty strange huh?"  
  
"Not really. I grew a liking to them. I actually still have the book. I used to read it every night wondering who would be writing poems about me." He reached over and opened his bedside dresser draw up and pulled out the book. "I probably read it about a million times," he said and handed her the book.  
  
She took it and looked at it. There were so many pages that fell out of it from all the times that he turned the pages and the others were ready to fall out.  
  
"I can't believe that you still have this," she said with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Arnold cupped her face with his hand and whipped the tear away with his thumb. "For a while now I was hoping it was yours." He leaned closer and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Very soon Helga started to pull away, but Arnold wouldn't let her go too far. He kept on kissing her after every word she said, "You... do... know... that... you're... only wearing... a towel." Arnold stopped kissing her and started to blush. "That's what I thought. I'll run into the bathroom and get ready for school while you put some clothes on." She winked at him, kissed his cheek, and ran into his bathroom.  
At lunch time that very same day...  
  
Arnold and the gang, minus Helga were sitting under the tree and eating.  
  
"I bet you he's a big ugly guy," Rhonda said.  
  
"Yeah and smelly," Stinky added.  
  
Arnold's head popped up and said, "Uh... guys what are you talking about??"  
  
"Helga's 'boyfriend'," Rhonda said even using the finger quotes.  
  
Arnold looked hurt and stood up, "So you're saying that he's a big ugly guy?"  
  
"And smelly," Stinky added in.  
  
"Helga!!" Arnold called for her.  
  
"Oh nice, Arnold, just go ahead and rat on us now!" Rhonda yelled at him.  
  
Helga came over, "What?"  
  
"They're making fun of me!" Arnold playfully whined.  
  
"What?! No we weren't! He's making that all up!" Rhonda defended herself.  
  
"Do I really need to introduce you to ol' Betsy again?" And she waved her fist around in the air.  
  
Rhonda put her hands up in defense, "We weren't making fun of Arnold."  
  
"Yeah, we were making fun of your boyfriend." Stinky said.  
  
Helga turned to Arnold and said, "What did they say?"  
  
"They were saying that he was a big smelly ugly guy."  
  
Helga went over to him and sniffed him, "You aren't smelly and you aren't ugly." She said and put her arms around his neck.  
  
Rhonda gasped, "You mean Arnold is your boyfriend?"  
  
Helga turned around to face Rhonda, but Arnold's arms were still around her, "Yeah. What did you think? That I had a really hot guy named Tom?" Rhonda nodded, "Where you do you get your information from???"  
  
With that Rhonda stomped her feet and ran off. Harold went right after her, "Honey, don't be upset!"  
  
The others all joined and they made their apologies to Arnold as they passed him.  
  
When they were gone Arnold brought Helga closer to him and he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You owe me big time! Not only did I whine is front of the guys for you, but I was also called less cuter then Tom, who, I might add, is non-existent!"  
  
Helga kissed Arnold and said, "Thank you. I will love you forever."  
  
"Perfect. I think that will be just enough time for you to make this up to me."  
  
They both smiled and kissed once again.  
  
The End...  
Thanks you guys a whole bunch... I didn't even think that I'd even get that many reviews! So thanks!!! :o) And aNGELa I hope you liked the story because I really don't need a shiner for graduation day!! :o) 


End file.
